Orders and Gods Darkness and Shadows(Title in Progress)
by SR2Turoka-1
Summary: After a great cataclysm leaves the galaxy in ruins, an ancient culture born before the Empires seeks to protect the last Serrok. Sent to the furthest corners of the galaxy to protect them from the purest of evil one Serrok ends up stranded on Earth. Missing memories and making first contact, the Serrok tries to make the best out of this. When evil finds home, can he save them all?


**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

 _ **To look up at the night sky from the cities of Earth, one has to wonder what could lie beyond in the great black expanse where dreams of discovery and tales of triumph must soar so far in the future for the mammals of Earth. What spectacular sights could meet the gazes of mammalkind? In truth, there was a history so far beyond our own imagining that lay out in the cosmos, we couldn't begin to comprehend it.**_

 _ **Only now, that history has fallen into an echo from a time since passed.**_

 _ **It was in the second half of the 46**_ _ **th**_ _ **galactic century that a great time of chaos and suffering spread its way across the stars. In this time, the voices of all the citizens of the various space faring species of the galaxy cried out in one voice of sorrow before being silenced to memory.**_

 _ **During the struggle for the fate of the galaxy, it was up to the Serrok Order and the Serrok themselves to bring back the light of hope and salvation back to the galaxy as it crumbled around the various empires from the greatest threat it has known before or since.**_

 _ **In the end, the Empires fell one by one. System by system, world by world, each one corrupted and twisted to the will of heinous evil. The Order, in order to save the last of the Creator's children, sent the last remaining Serrok on ships away from Tau Sephis to the far corners of the galaxy. There, the children were to lie in sleep, invisible to the eyes of evil and darkness, until one day the prophesy of divine return could be fulfilled by the children, and the forces of darkness vanquished in the final battle decreed by the Creators so long ago.**_

 _ **It was here, 1000 years ago, on a planet on the far fringes of unexplored space that one of the ships carrying a child of the gods made an emergency crash landing. Now, here on this world, the apex of prior glory of a long forgotten civilization would cross fates with the citizens of a world that knew not of this prior galactic history, but rather would soon become a part of it…**_

 _ **The end has begun…**_

 _ **The return is nigh.**_

Darkness…

Darkness and decay.

That was what the inside of the ship that crash landed on Earth looked like after 100 years of disrepair and neglect. Metal had begun to corrode after exposure to atmospheric conditions on Earth. The air was stale and damp with humidity from the outside atmosphere. Electronics that remained long since working have fallen silent as reserve power supplies were all that remained. Throughout the corridors of the back half of the crashed ship, skeletal remains of the former crew laid against walls and around rooms, clearly long since having been dead. The air musty and rancid, the ship sat silent. However, within the cryo bay of the ship, covered with dust and grime, a single computer screen lit up. It flickered on back to life and began to read out sentences in the language of the interstellar travelers.

Translated to English, it read: "Warning, primary power source depleted. Suspending cryo stasis. Equalizing interior pressure with exterior atmosphere."

The black tinted crystal like glass of the cryo tube began to lighten its tinting, revealing the occupant of the tube. Inside, there was one of the aliens…a child of the gods. Bound to flesh as a Voretox, much like the crew now long deceased was, yet carrying the ethereal soul of a Serrok. The figure was donned in a cryo stasis suit, a black and dark grey form fitting suit made from synthetic materials that prevented the rupturing of cell membranes during cryo stasis. Dark yellow lenses covered the eye areas of the suit.

The pod popped open with a hiss as liquid nitrogen vented out into the surrounding air, blowing dust around as the misty liquid element sublimated in the air. The pod opened with a whir as the pod reclined on its tracks to make a level surface akin to a bed enabling the occupant to stand up from the pod.

"Stasis pod offline. Contact a service technician to restore power" read the computer screen.

The figure lay motionless in the pod as the gassy mist wisped in the stale air. Suddenly, the dark yellow lenses of the suit lit up a bright yellow as the figure took a gasp of fresh air through the suits nitrogen filters. The occupant groggily sat up in a daze from long term cryo stasis and looked around took in the dark surroundings and the other empty pods around him. He tried to climb out of the pod only to tumble onto the ground, muttering a simple word in the Voretox language…

"Tuvitib" which roughly equated to the word "Ouch" in English.

The figure reached out a three fingered hand with two opposable thumbs, one on either side of the hand to try to stand up, until they brushed against something hard, cold and rigid that rested on the floor. The figure looked up and locked eyes with a skeletal Voretox, to which they yelped and scurried away. Bumping into the cryo tube, the figures breathing speed up as they looked around the dark room in somewhat of a panic.

"What happened here" asked the Voretox to himself.

The figure stood up and stumbled slightly out into the corridor of a hallway of the ship. He took a few steps into the corridor before experiencing sharp splitting pain in his head, which caused him to fall to the ground in agony as his vision blurred. Hazy and faint images flashed through the aliens mind of former memories. However, the colors washed together and the voices muffled to incomprehensible levels. However, the alien could remember certain memories and certain facts that didn't seem to spark on skull splitting pain. He could remember his name and his species history, among some other things. The longer he thought about what he couldn't visualize in his head, all of the washed out memories, the more pain he felt. He simply dismissed it as a side effect of long term cryo stasis.

The figures head cleared up from the pain as he stood up again and began to walk around the ship, looking to find anyone alive. Through the dark and lifeless corridors, the figures feet clad in a synthetic fiber material made a gentle and soft smack with each step on the dusty floor. With all of the dust and possibly whatever else could be lingering in the air, he was grateful for the Nitrogen air filters in the cryo suit that took out such impurities.

However, he soon came to a room with the sliding door partially open, but not enough for him to enter. The figure forced the 200 pound door open with ease and stumbled into what appeared to be a server room for the ship, almost like a data mainframe. Along a bank of data storage units, there were flat platforms that stuck out about 3 inches from the storage bank wall. On one of the platforms, there hovered a gently flashing red light. The figure walked up to the light and taped the light.

Instantly, a floating holographic orange keyboard appeared with 72 characters on the key board and the black screen behind it flashed to life with a projection screen as the system then read out, "AI lockdown lifted. Presence of class O4 subject of Operation (blanked out name by the computer) present."

Suddenly, the screen changed from the read out of the sentences to that of a blue tetrahedral with a green circular background.

"Ah, that's better. I was wondering when somebody would come to release me from the shackles of that A.I. lockdown."

The voice was that of a female Voretox, which seemed familiar to the figure, but brought about a headache whenever he tried to place its voice from before.

The voice then said, "I guess it's time then…if time is even such a thing still."

It then paused and said to the figure, "Welcome back to land of the conscious, Turoka."

The figure stared at the screen as if perplexed about what the A.I. was saying.

"How do you know my name" he asked in trepidation, mixed with a small hint of fear? "Whe…where am I?"

The A.I., as it spoke, the tetrahedral and the circular outline pulsed between each other's colors. Blue becoming green and green becoming blue as an acoustic wave fluctuated under the Hologram.

"I know of you because you are a passenger aboard the VRO Hyrdanex. I am the ships on board A.I., C.O.M.A., or Combat and Operational Maintenance Artificial (Intelligence)" said the A.I.

C.O.M.A. then paused before responding saying, "Wait…how long have I been in lockdown for? My sensors detect only one life signature onboard the vessel."

"You" she said.

That was one of the very questions that Turoka was hoping to get an answer for, but alas, it seemed he would have to wait.

Turoka then said, "Wait, this is a ship? Where are we then C.O.M.A.? Are we still within Voretox Republic space?"

C.O.M.A. then said, "I detect no reactor signatures from other Voretox ships, or even that of any other known species within the range of the short range scanners. That said, we may not even be in discovered space. Though the star map hasn't updated through the deep space comm buoy yet, last check points us to being in uncharted space in a system called "Sol-36-17."

Turoka couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He was stranded out of Cryo sleep after how many years or centuries with everyone around him dead in deep space.

Turoka then started to walk around the server room as the A.I.'s display jumped from working panel to working panel to follow his movements.

Turoka then knelt down and reached out a hand to run it over a skeleton of a long since decayed Voretox.

"How long was I in cryo stasis for C.O.M.A." asked Turoka?

C.O.M.A. then spoke in a flat tone, approximately 1003 years, 7 months and 13 days, galactic standard time.

Turoka then looked back at the A.I. over his shoulder and said "Why so long? What happened to them all?"

The A.I. went to speak, but was quickly silenced as the screen flickered once and she came back again.

"I do not know, Turoka. I was in lockdown for almost as long as you were in stasis" said C.O.M.A.

Turoka stood up and walked over towards a server bank and asked, "Can we send an S.O.S. wideband through the local comm network?"

C.O.M.A.'s screen dimmed as if to show sadness.

"I'm sorry Turoka, but I'm not registering any active comm buoy within range for us to broadcast on short range emergency transmitters. The ship has apparently suffered power failure from a crash landing when we were inactive. That said, we are operating on emergency power reserves."

Turoka groaned and said, "Oh, now we're stranded on a planet too. By the gods, that's just grand."

"So let me get this straight: we have no power, no comms, no clue as to why we are here, and no way of contacting home?"

"Yes" said C.O.M.A. simply.

Turoka started to growl deep in his throat and then yelled, "That's it. We're so scoruto (translates to "fucked")."

"We're scoruto" screamed Turoka as he sent a punch into the server bank near him and drilled a hole with his fist right into the electronics.

C.O.M.A. then said, "Maybe not quite."

Turoka then withdrew his fist from the now caved in section of server bank and then said, clearly pissed off, "Care to elaborate?"

C.O.M.A. then said "Yes."

She then pulled up a map of the ship on a red holographic display and said, "The ship may be half missing, but we got enough power to broadcast send a distress signal into occupied space via nav drones using the wormhole generators on the nav drones."

A few blips popped up on the ship display to show where the drones were stored.

"Each drone has a worm hole generator built into the launch system of the drone for escaping planet gravity. If we can program at least 6 drones with the S.O.S. message and send them into deep space, then maybe we can send a drone to the heart of each empires territory and have them picked up by a trade ship, or salvage team. It's a slim chance, but that is our only chance that we have to be extracted from this planet" said C.O.M.A.

While she was talking, the hologram played a scenario of how the drones would work and where the worm hole generator was.

Turoka smiled underneath his helmet and mask and said, "Well, let's get to work."

Meanwhile in Zootopia…

In the district of Happytown, one of Zootopia's many districts, light began to slowly wash over the city as the sun rose in the early morning. The sky was still a dark indigo as night waved its goodbye onto the city.

Meanwhile, in an old brick apartment building in happytown, one that had seen many better years as the structures age clearly showed, some of the buildings tenants were waking up as they were starting to get prepared for the day's work ahead of them on this Monday morning.

In a certain apartment, which unlike the building was kept in good shape by its tenant, a red fox was splayed out on his full size bed, covers half over him and half on the floor. The fox snored lightly and all seemed still and quiet in the apartment…until the fox's cellphone rang.

The predator let out a groan of annoyance and groggily sat up as he rubbed his tired eyes and reached over towards the nightstand for his phone.

The fox chuckled as he knew exactly who would be calling him at 6:00 in the morning. The fox grabbed the phone and answered the call as he said in a slightly robotic voice with a smirk, "We are sorry, but the number you have reached is too tired to take your call. Please leave your message at the beep. Beep!"

The voice on the other end groaned and said, "Very funny Nick. Are you even aware of what time it is?"

The fox then said, "Time for Officer Fluff to wake me up I guess?"

The voice on the other end was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Nick, this isn't funny. I can't believe you almost slept in on a work day. If we are late to the precinct one more time this month, Bogo is going to have our hides."

The fox knew that his friend was right. While he was known for being a jokester at the department, he didn't try to be a rule breaker or a trouble maker. Nick then said, "I know Judy. I'm going to get ready right now. You want to meet up at our usual café and pick up breakfast on the way there?"

Judy chuckled and said, "Are you kidding? It's like our morning tradition."

Nick then said with a smirk, "I thought that was us meeting up at your place, watching movies and then going into your room and…"

Nick didn't know it, but Judy was turning red under her fur on the other end. She then said, "Nick! First of all, that's not a tradition. Second of all, that's what we did last date night, you dumb fox."

Nick then said with a grin, "Admit it though, you loved the second half of the night."

Judy was beet red under her fur as she then said, "Just get ready Nick. I'll see you soon."

Judy then added in saying, "I love you, ya dumb fox. Bye."

Nick then said, "You too, Carrots."

They ended the call as Nick then proceeded to get dressed in a hurry. He didn't even have time for a shower this morning, but he never showered every day anyways. Nick then left his apartment with his uniform on and keys in hand for his car.

This morning, for what it was worth, felt so much like the others to him. Every morning, he would get dressed, drive his car to their usual café, grab a quick breakfast with Judy, then get to the department for another day at the old grindstone.

Nick twirled the keys around one of his paw digits as he approached his car. He just wished that something would happen that would spice up his usual morning routine.

Little did he know, however, that this morning would soon become far from normal.

Meanwhile, back on the alien ship with Turoka and C.O.M.A…

Turoka was walking down a corridor towards a large airlock that led towards the engineering bay of the ship. C.O.M.A. had told him that the nav drones were stored in launch silos that were currently locked shut due to power failure and the ship dint have enough emergency power to open them. Therefore, Turoka would need to get the torque spanner from the engineering bay to manually open the locking mechanism for the silos.

As he reached the airlock, Turoka then tried to hit a button that would open the airlock, only the holographic access panel refused to respond to Turoka's touch. The Voretox pressed the button three more times before he groaned and said, "C.O.M.A., can you open the engineering bay airlock 3 for me?"

C.O.M.A. then responded saying, "I'll try. This ship is so far in disarray, I'm surprised the bulkheads are still holding together."

The airlocks soon popped open with a hissing sound as the doors slid open with screeching from the corrosion on the tracks of the door.

Turoka then said, "Thanks. So remind me what this thing looks like?"

C.O.M.A. then responded through the nearby holographic terminal saying, "It's a titanium tool that has a right angled smaller section of metal and a longer Sertonium reinforced handle and rod for applying force to."

To this Turoka then said, "Okay, so what does it look like in color? There's going to probably be thousands of tools in here."

C.O.M.A. then said, "Smaller grey body with a larger, thicker black rod and handle for holding it and pulling it."

Turoka then entered the engineering bay and proceeded to go through the almost garage looking bay for what he needed. There were tools scattered everywhere, most likely from the crash landing the ship endured. The floor and benches were cluttered with debris and scrap metal as two Voretox skeletons lay on the floor, with one leaning against a bench with a metal pipe right through its right rib cage, the bones shattered. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how the alien had died.

Turoka sifted through the debris and tools, tossing stuff aside and onto the ground as metal clanged on metal with a loud echoing 'bang'. Finally, Turoka found the Torque spanner under one of the benches as it seemed to have slid under there during the crash.

Turoka then said, "I got it, C.O.M.A. Where's that locking mechanism?"

The A.I. then appeared on the holographic panel next to the airlock inside the room, and then said, "Alright, now the mechanism should be located in the scanner room, attached to the terminal for the video feed for the nav drones. I need you to unlock the mechanism with the torque spanner and then you can record a message onto the nav drone using the conning tower control room to upload the message to the drone's hard drive."

Turoka then walked out of the Engineering bay and this caused the A.I. to appear on the outside holographic panel to look at Turoka as she kept talking.

"Both need to be done, but you can record the message before you unlock the mechanism. I can launch the drones afterwards. You wouldn't be able to control them all at the same time anyways."

Turoka walked through the corridors and empty rooms to find the route that took him to the Conning Tower control room.

After what felt like an hour of searching, Turoka finally found it and entered the room through the already open door. The inside of the room had black, inactive holographic panels and control consoles arranged in rows overlooking the exterior windows of the Conning Tower. The windows were covered with the emergency blast shields, the metal cover there to most likely protect the important Conning Tower during the crash.

Turoka found the terminals responsible for outgoing comms and tried to power up a terminal to see if it would work.

The first terminal did nothing, no matter how many times the Voretox tried to power on the system using the touch panel to start it up. The Voretox just groaned and muttered "Gutomac" under his breath, which translated into "damn."

The Voretox went over to the next panel and went to go push the skeletal Voretox out of the chair, when it noticed a symbol on its decaying uniform.

Three figures: red, blue and yellow, all floating over a blue circle with a white figure rising from it. The Voretox thought the symbol was familiar to him, and that's when the headache came roaring back. He groaned and held his head with his right hand and just shoved the Voretox out of the chair.

He went to activate the terminal and the terminal's holographic screen flickered to life in static and finally stabilized into a screen that had a list of commands read out in the Voretox language. The Voretox typed some characters into the terminal from the keyboard and then began to speak when the option to record a message came up. The screen changed to a flat line that recorded acoustic volume and presented it in visual feedback.

"Mayday, Mayday. This is Turoka onboard the VRO Hydranex. Ship has crash landed on an uncharted alien world in Sol-36-17. All crew are deceased except for me. If anyone within the Republic or anyone with contact to the Republic receives this message, I am attaching the planets coordinates to the message. Food levels are unknown and survivability remains questionable. Please send rescue as soon as possible. This message will repeat."

Turoka then set the message to repeat on the drones hard drives. He then uploaded the message to all the drones databanks, and then powered down the terminal. He had to try to conserve as much of the remaining fusion reserve power he could of the ship. He had no idea how long he would be here for…or even if this place would become his grave in the end.

Turoka then grabbed the Torque spanner and left the Conning Tower to head for the scanner room.

Deep down, he didn't even know if this was going to work…but any chance worth fighting for was still a chance to him.

After walking halfway across the back end of the ship, Turoka then came to the scanner room, which was an absolute wreak. Many terminals were shattered, wired hanged from the ceiling, and many of the electronics looked burned beyond repair.

Finally, Turoka found the locking mechanism for the launch silos for the nav drones. C.O.M.A. had explained that the drones were attached to a rocket launch system to get them high up into the atmosphere to be able to deploy the worm hole generator.

Turoka then grabbed the torque spanner and shoved it into the mechanism and took a deep breath and let it out. He then grabbed the tool and pulled the tool towards him with all of his might. The mechanism screeched and groaned as the Voretox forced the mechanism that went without maintenance for over a thousand years into the active position.

The torque spanner then did the unthinkable…and undesirable. It broke in his grip. The mechanism then slammed back into its inactive position.

Turoka screamed in frustration and threw the broken tool to the ground. He growled slightly as he then let out a sigh, before he tried another way.

Turoka cleared his mind of any barriers and the world faded around him, except for him and the mechanism. He closed his eyes and groaned as the mechanism began to screech on its own towards the active position, succumbing to the natural gift of all Voretox…their telekinesis.

Finally the device clanged into the active position and Turoka could hear the silos on the exterior of the ship opening up, revealing the drones in the launch tubes. Turoka let out a breath and then said, "C.O.M.A., the drones are ready to be launched."

C.O.M.A. appeared on the nearest panel and then said to Turoka with a brighter than usual interface, "Great, I knew you could do it Turoka. Now leave the rest to me."

Turoka then heard the blast shield around the exterior windows groan and the motors whir up as the panels started to roll up, revealing the outside world to Turoka.

Turoka, even though the lenses of the suit, had to shield his eyes as he squinted under the helmet.

C.O.M.A. then said, "Thought you would want to see the launch."

The planet that Turoka was stranded on was…green. It was quite green and beautiful to him, compared to the radioactive and arid environment of Tau Sephis, the Voretox Homeworld. The ship was apparently buried in the side of a mesa, with foliage overgrowing the vessel. Vines clinged to the windows of the scanner room, having grown through decayed gaps in the heat shielding of the blast shields. Turoka could see expansive forests and rivers throughout the area. Off in the distance, he swore he could see what looked like a structure of some sort, but the blinding light of the local star rising in the direction of the structure prevented him from seeing it accurately.

C.O.M.A. then said, "Alright, cross your fingers and let's hope the drones still work."

Meanwhile, back in Zootopia…

Nick had just pulled into the parking lot of the usual café where Judy and he met up every morning before work. The quaint little corner café had a certain small town charm to it, which Judy had fallen in love with. Plus, the fact that it was within walking distance from her apartment helped her out too. Nick on the other hand liked it for their wonderful coffee that they served. It was never hit or miss with their coffee.

Nick pulled his blue KIA Shrew into the parking space he picked and turned off the car. He looked towards the door of the café and saw Judy leaned up against the side of the café on her phone, her foot thumping against the concrete as she waited impatiently for her partner and boyfriend.

Nick walked over towards Judy after he locked up his car and smiled at her. He was so thankful to have such an amazing girlfriend, partner and friend as Judy. She always had a certain bubbly charm to her and, to him, she looked beautiful. Thankfully, Zootopia had become slightly more open to interspecies relationships in the past few years than it was only just a few years ago. Otherwise, Judy and Nick would have to keep their relationship a secret, which he felt would be a problem more than anything else. Thankfully, their track record of successes after the Night Howler Case proved to Chief Bogo that they worked in perfect tandem together. Bogo saw no reason to prevent the two from dating, so long as it never interfered with their law enforcement jobs.

Judy noticed Nick and put her phone away as she smiled slightly and came up to the fox, meeting each other halfway. Nick was expecting to get a hug or something, but instead, Judy punched his arm a little too hard and said, "Nick, we only got 20 minutes to get to the station. Where the heck were you?"

Nick rubbed his arm she punched and said, "First off, owww." He then said, "Second, I tried to get here as fast as I could, but traffic was a nightmare."

Nick's usually confident demeanor disappeared for a second as he then said, "You're not angry with me, are you Carrots?"

Judy sighed and rubbed her right ear slightly as she said, "No, not really. I just hate being late Nick."

Judy looked at the ground bashfully as she then said, "Besides, you know how I feel about you. I can't stay mad at you, no matter how much you may or may not deserve it."

Nicks signature grin returned as he then said, "Can't bear to be mad at this deal, huh?"

Judy sighed and chuckled as she then said, "Sly Fox."

Nick then said, "Attached Bunny."

The two turned to go head into the café, when suddenly Judy's ears shot up towards a Mesa far in the distance from Zootopia. Nick didn't notice at first and walked a few more steps before he turned to see Judy staring at a Mesa way off in the distance. He found this puzzling as there was nothing but overgrown foliage on the top of the Mesa, so he wondered what she could have been staring at.

"You okay Judy" asked Nick with a hint of caution and concern for his bunny.

"I heard a weird sou…" she began.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed from the Mesa as 6 objects shot off from the land form into the sky on an arc. The objects were bathed in a cone of white light, whereas they left a light green trail of smoke behind them. Nick could see other mammals on the street stop and gaze up at the sky, watching the objects fly up in the air.

"What the fuck" asked Nick?

The six objects spun around each other as if in a formation, possessing a strange form of grace to them.

Suddenly, one of them exploded way in the distance in a massive green fireball that lit up the sky in a flash of light.

Mammals around them gasped at the sight as the remaining five objects flew in the air. Some of the mammals began to back up or get back in their cars, unsure of what to make of what just happened.

Two more then seemed to collide and then explode in an even bigger fireball, scaring many of the onlookers.

One of the objects then got peppered with tiny explosions on the back of it, causing it to begin to spiral in the air as it shifted course…right towards the city.

Now, mammals were screaming in panic and running away, trying to seek shelter from the incoming object. Judy grabbed Nicks paw and shouted, "Come on, we got to get out of here Nick. We got to let Bogo know what's going on."

They ran through the streets filled with screaming citizens running for cover. The two took cover in a bookstore, along with about 6 other mammals from out in the streets. The sound of a roaring noise and rumbling could be heard in the air as the object flew over the block they were on, crashing through two buildings, before it dived into the street and cut through the concrete, until it skidded and slammed into a semi-truck. The truck exploded in a fire ball as everyone screamed from the spectacle. Debris went flying in all directions as shrapnel flew through windows and tore into cars out in the street.

The last two objects flew way over the city, higher and higher. Judy was about to finish dialing the number for the ZPD, a task of which she was doing with a slightly unsteady paw, when Nick nudged her and said, "Carrots, look in the sky."

Judy looked up and the two objects slowed down as two orange swirling vortexes formed in the air over the city. Beyond the vortexes were just black gaping maws that led to the unknown. They noticed clouds being pulled into the vortexes, and then the objects started having their back half's charge with a blue light that started to blind onlookers. The light grew brighter and brighter until it shot through the vortex in a fraction of a second. Two seconds later, the vortexes disappeared, leaving the sky as it should be.

Judy and Nick were left dumbstruck at what they just witnessed. She finally got ahold of Bogo, who answered with a "Hopps, this better be important, cause you two are late. So help me if this is not a good explanation…"

Judy then said, slightly shocked, "Sir, we got a situation. Nick and I are on our way right now, we'll explain when we get there."

"What happened Hopps" asked their boss now with both demand and worry in his voice.

"I don't know" she said simply.

 **(A/N:** **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, a sort of prologue into this new story. I know this type of story probably won't get too much attention from the community, but to be honestly truthful, I really don't care. I want to write this for the enjoyment of it.**

 **Secondly, I won't be giving up on Starbound Conspiracy. While updates have been slow due to school and me co-authoring with another writer on here, I will finish both stories one day hopefully soon. The reason why I started a new story was to give you all a different look into my personal sci-fi series I want to write. Yes the main protagonist will still be Turoka, but this story will give all you readers a look into the universe I have been developing for the last 4 years in my head, and through the stack (literally) of notes that I wrote on each of the various alien civilizations and their cultures, histories, economies, governments, militaries, etc.**

 **Finally, this story will be both a Nick x Judy story and a Turoka x Zootopian OC story. This story will contain quite a few surprises from Turoka, the fallen Empires of the galaxy, and ultimately the shocking truth about what a Serrok actually is. I will warn you now, this story will have some…intimate scenes, blood, gore, and some character death (or maybe not…*wink*). If you want to see ,more of this story, let me know in a review and leave a favorite or a follow if you want to keep up with the story as soon as it gets updated.**

 **All that aside, stay safe and creative my fellow readers and writers.)**


End file.
